Scryed Drabbles
by AkiMizu
Summary: Drabbles about the characters from Scryed. Pairings include: Shonenai No likie, no readie
1. The Glove

**Scryed Drabbles**

Title: The Glove

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: KazumaxTachibana

Summary: Kazuma loves his glove.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuma loved his glove.

He loved it so much he never took it off, he adored it.

When Ryuho had asked him why wouldn't take it off, Kazuma just shrugged.

When Mimori tried to get him to take it off he got defensive and said he wouldn't.

When Cougar teased him about how unhygienic it was he just walked out of the room

His friends had decided he was too sensitive about it.

On his birthday Tachibana found a box outside his door, wrapped up with a red ribbon, and he opened it.

Inside was a small card reading 'Happy Birthday' and... the glove.

Tachibana almost fainted while holding it.

He didn't understand why Kazuma had sent it to him, not until the next day. He saw Kazuma walking the halls with both hands in his pockets, slumped over like he normally was.

Tachibana only hesitated for a second before running up to him and holding up the glove, asking why he had sent it to him.

Kazuma just smiled slightly.

"Do you know why I've been holding on to it for so long?"

Tachibana shook his head slowly.

Kazuma grinned.

"I was waiting for someone who I really cared about to give it to them."

Tachibana froze, then smiled.

Kazuma may have loved his glove, but he loved Tachibana more.

**END**


	2. First sight

**Scryed Drabbles**

Title: First sight

Rating: PG - 13

Pairing: RyuhoxTachibana, slight RyuhoxKazuma

Summary: Is love at first sight possible?

Dedication: My friend Tishu requested this pairing, so here you are :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't quite know when it had started but Ryuho had felt certain feelings for Tachibana for a long time. Maybe that was why he shrugged off the affection given to him by Mimori and Sherrice as well as Kazuma. Kazuma was the main problem, they felt a connection to each other but Ryuho didn't think it was love. Unfortunately Kazuma did.

The first really bad situation to destroy any chance of Tachibana noticing him was a few weeks ago.

He had just been out walking early in the morning like he normally did. He liked getting up early to see the sun rise. It sounded mushy even to him but he enjoyed it.

He had just turned a corner around a tall rock when he was shoved into the rock. He'd turned to defend himself against the attacker when he saw it was Kazuma, leaning over him in a slightly threatening way.

Ryuho had steeled himself for a fight, not knowing why he was being attacked, especially by Kazuma who normally slept in late.

So it surprised him even more when Kazuma kissed him.

Of course Ryuho had quickly pulled away but that just made him notice Tachibana who was standing only a few feet away with a slightly shocked expression on his features. All Ryuho could do was stare in shock at them both, this was horrible. Now Tachibana would think he was with Kazuma and never even think about him.

Tachibana had just smiled, even if it look forced, and said:

"Good morning Ryuho, Kazuma." Before departing from the scene. Ryuho wished he could have left that easily.

So it was three weeks later and Tachibana had never mentioned the incident. Even when Ryuho had started to bring it up he had quickly moved off the subject. Ryuho wasn't sure but it looked like he was almost sulking.

Ryuho sighed as he passed the rock on his early morning walk, he'd made sure he was more alert so Kazuma couldn't catch him off guard again. He stopped when he saw Tachibana sitting with his back to him on a rock about three metres away. He approached the younger boy slowly and as he got closer he thought he could hear sobs coming from him. This sound made him feel like his stomach was being ripped out and his heart crushed, worse than any physical pain he could ever feel.

"Tachibana?" He blinked as he realised his voice had come out like it always did, sounding cold. Why couldn't warmth enter his voice in this situation?

Tachibana jumped and turned, eyes wide and tears still dripping down his face.

Ryuho wanted to hug him, he looked so pathetic.

"R-Ryuho..." The purple haired boy quickly wiped his sleeve across his face, trying to clear the tears from his eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry... I'm... Okay, I'm fine!" He quickly brought his other hand up to hide his face as he turned away.

Ryuho slowly walked closer, until he was only a few inches away from him.

"Why are you crying?"

Tachibana sniffed quietly. "I didn't want you to see me... I thought you'd think I was pathetic." Ryuho couldn't exactly say he didn't so he remained silent.

"I didn't think you'd..." A sob broke through as he spoke. He wiped his eyes again. "I'm really sorry... I was going to say, I didn't think you'd like me anymore, but you never liked me to begin with..."

Ryuho frowned slightly. So he was upset.

"Tachibana, I didn't want Kazuma to..." he didn't want to say it. "You know.. But he did and it can't be taken back now."

Tachibana looked at him, eyes wide. "I-I know... I understand completely."

Ryuho almost screamed, he'd phrased that badly. He coughed and started again.

"What I meant was, I don't love him, Tachibana, don't worry about that."

Tachibana blinked. "Huh?"

Ryuho smiled, it was genuine and warm. "I don't love him."

The younger boy looked at his feet for a while then looked up at Ryuho, eyes hopeful. "Then, who do you love?"

Ryuho placed a hand on Tachibana's shoulder.

"Do I even have to say?"

Tachibana grinned and hugged him.

**END**


	3. Happy and Bitchy

**Scryed Drabbles**

Title: Happy and Bitchy

rating: PG - 13

Pairing: CougarXRyuho

dedication: My twin, liquidzilla. You asked for it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuho: Poker-faced, cold, harsh, empty.

Cougar: Smiley, warm, gentle, full of life.

Exact opposites.

Perfect for each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cougar and Ryuho were sitting at one of the many Holy tables in the canteen, Cougar had a plate of something vaguely sushi-like in front of him and Ryuho just had coffee.

Sherice, Tachibana and Mimori sat at another table not too far away. They weren't eating anything but they all had coffee in front of them apart from Tachibana who had been banned from it after an incident which had resulted in the roof collapsing, he had tea instead.

Sherice looked over at the couple on the far table and frowned.

"What does Ryuho see in that guy? He's so irritating."

Mimori just smiled politely and looked at her drink.

Tachibana shrugged.

"Who knows? But Cougar's okay really, he's just very... Loud..."

Sherice snorted slightly, almost spilling coffee on a passing Holy member.

"Interesting way of putting it. I guess you're right, he has good points." She smiled dreamily. "though not as many as Ryuho."

Tachibana frowned. "No, I think he has more actually. He's kind of nicer to people."

Mimori looked devastated while Sherice glared at him. He swallowed.

"Um... Not that Ryuho isn't nice, I'm sure he has just as many good points as Cougar, even if they aren't as obvious."

"Uh huh... I'd quit while you're ahead Tachibana." Sherice was giving him an evil look now.

Tachibana sighed. "Yeah, I guess I just can't talk to girls very well."

Mimori coughed, Sherice did a fangirlish giggle, Tachibana blushed.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" He waved his arms, trying to get his point across more clearly. "I just meant that you're more..." He looked for the right word, but couldn't find it.

"We're not as attractive to you?" Sherice laughed.

Tachibana fidgeted. "I guess... No! wait! I didn't say that!" He plonked his head down onto the table. "Guh... Just kill me okay?"

Mimori gasped suddenly and they all turned to look at her.

"What is it?" Sherice asked, then followed her gaze to Ryuho and Cougar's table. She then also gasped. Tachibana looked at them in confusion, then his eyes widened and he looked away. "I honestly don't want to know."

Across the room, Ryuho had just stood up and was kissing Cougar rather violently.


End file.
